Unbreakable
by Kemael
Summary: Et si un 26 janvier pouvait tout changer ? En dépit de tout ... inexorablement ... .
1. 1- 26 janvier

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Première incursion de ma part dans le fandom Death Note, mais une incursion qui me démangeait depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Voici donc ma première fic sur le sujet, en espérant qu'elle saura vous intéresser et que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Rating _:_ M_

_Disclaimer : __Death Note appartient à Obata et Ohba_**_  
_**

* * *

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Chapitre 1 : 26 janvier**_

_ Matt … je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tuer … ._

* * *

Le flash spécial d'informations avait inexorablement attiré son attention, son regard quittant la route pendant quelques instants afin de se fixer sur un petit écran situé dans l'habitacle. Une image tressautante de parasites. Une caméra braquée fixement sur une voiture criblée de balles. Une large tache de sang maculant le pare-brise pour venir se répandre le long de la roue avant gauche et jusque sur le macadam.

Il ne manquait à ce spectacle que le cadavre. Son cadavre.

_Matt … Matt … je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tuer … ._

Par sa faute ?

Sans doute que oui dans la mesure où le rouquin n'était guère qu'un exécutant en présence de Mello. Sans doute que oui dans la mesure où le rouquin n'avait jamais manifesté aucun attrait particulier pour Kira et toute l'affaire qui l'entourait … .

_Matt … j'te promets que je m'occuperai de ces enflures dès que l'affaire avec Takada sera réglée. J'aurai leur peau comme ils ont eu la tienne. Quoi que non … en fait, je ne me contenterai pas de leur tirer dessus comme ils l'ont fait avec toi. J'vais plutôt les faire crever à petit feu ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !_

Les mains du blond s'étaient crispées sur le volant pour tout signe de colère, son visage mutilé le contraignant à un certain immobilisme s'il ne voulait pas souffrir des séquelles de sa brûlure. Pas qu'il n'en n'eut pas envie pourtant, mais simplement n'était-ce pas le moment … . La souffrance et la rage viendraient plus tard. Le désespoir aussi. Ces trois-là débarquaient toujours tel un cortège en retard n'arrivant que bien longtemps après la bataille. Tel un contre-coup. Une conséquence. Une réplique.

Un instant plus tard, l'église à demi-éboulée était en vue, et Mello s'y gara sans perdre un instant. Coupant le moteur tandis que sa main se glissa dans la poche de sa veste en cuir pour en tirer un téléphone portable et un paquet de clope.

Le téléphone rejoignit directement une petite main fine et parfaitement manucurée qui venait tout juste de se glisser dans le regard séparant la cabine de l'arrière du camion.

Le paquet de cigarette - piqué à Matt un peu plus tôt dans la journée - se retrouva aussitôt délesté d'un tube de nicotine qui se ficha entre une paire de lèvres crispées avant d'être allumée par la flamme d'un briquet.

_Dernière clope Matt, alors savourons-là ensemble … elle a encore le goût de tes lèvres … _

…

« Light, c'est moi … Light, aide-moi ! … D'accord … Je ne sais pas vraiment … »

La voix de la présentatrice était hachée, phénomène amplifié par son souffle court. Mello pouvait presque la sentir trembler à l'arrière du camion, se recroquevillant frénétiquement dans cette couverture, dernier rempart face à une nudité qui l'avait tant mise mal à l'aise il y avait presque une heure. Sans doute sa main serrait-elle convulsivement cette page de cahier arrachée sur laquelle elle fondait tous ses espoirs.

Sale petite garce, il avait bien fait de s'en méfier … .

* * *

« Retire tout ce que tu as sur toi et mets tout dans ce carton. »

Peur. Frémissements. Regards de bête traquée en direction du-dit carton. Le tout agitant l'atmosphère confinée du camion pour la rendre plus lourde tandis que la respiration haletante de Takada suffisait à prouver son angoisse. Pensait-elle réellement réussir à apprivoiser Mello en lui jetant ainsi ses craintes en pleine face ? Dommage qu'elle ne fût pas plus intelligente que cela … .

« Dépêche-toi. »

Voix froide, pistolet fermement braqué en direction de cette femme bien trop lente à son goût.

Elle l'exaspérait. Profondément. Cette petite idiote qui avait cru pouvoir fricoter avec Kira sans avoir à en subir les conséquences et qui semblait désormais au bord des larmes. A moins qu'encore une fois, tout ceci ne fût qu'une ruse. Si c'était le cas, alors autant jouer dedans pour la rassurer un peu.

« Je te laisse cette couverture. »

Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas d'être ainsi conciliant, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le sexe faible était retord bien plus souvent qu'à son tour … autant lui laisser tout loisir de monter sa petite manigance afin d'en atteindre plus vite le terme.

« Laissez-moi d'abord me couvrir avant que je n'enlève mes sous-vêtements.

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ?! Non, je refuse de me déshabiller entièrement devant vous, je veux cette couverture ! »

La biche apeurée se faisait soudainement autoritaire tandis qu'une légère pointe d'hystérie teinta sa voix, et le blond rengaina son arme avant de s'approcher d'elle avec un mouvement las de la tête.

« Très bien … » concéda-t-il tout en lui tendant déjà la couverture, frémissant à peine lorsque les doigts de la demoiselle effleurèrent les siens à travers le tissu … qu'il laissa tomber aussitôt pour venir la saisir vivement par le poignet ! « Et bien dans ce cas-là, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !

- Lâche-moi Mello, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Lâche-moi ou je … »

Mais Takada n'eut pas davantage le temps de proférer ses menaces qu'une gifle retentissante l'envoya heurter la paroi métallique du camion dans un grand bruit, la trace des doigts de son ravisseur apparaissant déjà en une marque rouge sur sa joue pâle. Les larmes également n'avaient pas tardé à faire leur apparition tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même en sanglotant, mais il en aurait fallu bien davantage au blond pour se laisser impressionner.

« Je vais être gentil avec toi et te laisser une dernière chance d'obéir : tu te défringues sans faire d'histoire ou sinon JE le fais et tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier ! Tu as trois secondes pour t'activer ! Un ! Deux ! »

Pourquoi ses mains s'étaient-elles ainsi crispées sur son soutien-gorge ? N'était-ce pas plutôt sa culotte qu'elle aurait dû protéger afin de ne pas avoir à exposer son intimité aux yeux de Mello ? A moins que … à moins qu'elle eut autre chose de plus important à préserver … .

« Viens-ici ! » asséna alors aussitôt le blond en l'attrapant par ses courts cheveux noirs, se fichant éperdument des cris de panique que la présentatrice s'était mise à pousser sitôt qu'il avait posé la main sur elle. Se fichant éperdument de ces ongles acérés qui se plantaient désormais dans son bras afin de lui faire lâcher prise, lui offrant ainsi un aller direct vers le sous-vêtement encombrant qu'il arracha sans aucune autre forme de procès. Tadaka ne sembla d'ailleurs pas réagir outre mesure à ses seins désormais mis à nu devant un homme qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois, ses yeux s'étant aussitôt fixé sur son soutien-gorge déchiré.

Dans une fascination terrifiée. Lourde. Malsaine.

« Et bien, tu es décidément une belle garce Takada. Dommage que je n'ai pas davantage de temps à te consacrer, sinon je te garantis que tu l'aurais regretté … . »

* * *

Après Yagami, la jeune femme avait appelé un autre homme - sans doute Mikami Terru - afin de lui transmettre les instructions de leur cher dieu de pacotille. Parlant peu, bien moins qu'avec Kira en tout cas. Puis reposant le téléphone portable dans un bruit si léger que Mello faillit ne pas l'entendre tandis que sa clope se consumait entre ses doigts pour commencer à brûler le cuir de ses gants.

_Matt … _

Si le blond avait su que son acolyte finirait ainsi massacré par les larbins de la présentatrice, alors le blond se serait sans doute lâché sur la demoiselle. Par rage. Par vengeance. Par désespoir. Mais il était déjà trop tard …. . Le morceaux de Death Note récupéré un peu plus tôt et glissé dans le paquet de cigarettes du rouquin était formel :

''Kiyomi Takada - Téléphone à Kira en étant persuadée d'avoir tué son ravisseur, exécute tous ses ordres, puis se suicide en suivant les directives reçues.''

Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps de quitter ce camion afin que sa propre présence ne fût pas un obstacle à sa mort, et Mello écrasa donc sa clope dans le cendrier avant de descendre de l'habitacle, s'assurant d'un regard circulaire qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Sa main tâta un moment la poche de sa veste jusqu'à entendre un léger tintement métallique indiquant qu'il possédait bien son jeu de clés, et le blond s'éloigna alors définitivement du véhicule afin de rejoindre une voiture noire garée dans une vieil entrepôt attenant.

Juste à temps … parce que quelques minutes plus tard, une détonation fit vibrer le sol tandis que d'immenses flammes émanèrent du camion par ses vitres qui venaient d'exploser sous la violence du choc, ravageant le pauvre deux tonnes tout en léchant déjà les murs de pierre qui ne mirent que quelques instants pour se noircir.

Les mêmes flammes que celles qui lui avait laissé cet indélébile souvenir gravé à même sa peau, ce même souvenir qu'il effleura rêveusement des doigts tandis que son regard s'était perdu dans le brasier.

_Une de crevée Matt, j'te jure que les autres viendront bientôt … _


	2. 2 - Dix-neuf cigarettes

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et me revoici avec le chapitre 2 de cette fic, où les choses vont commencer à s'enclencher dans un sens ... et se déliter dans l'autre ! Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Rating _:_ M_

_Disclaimer : __Death Note appartient à Obata et Ohba_**_  
_**

* * *

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Dix-neuf cigarettes**_

_ « - Tu comptes quoi là au juste ?!_

_- Les secondes avant que tu pètes ta pile et que tu m'arraches du canapé pour me coller contre un mur et me demander des explications. »_

* * *

Clac ….

Clac …

Clac …

Les claquements secs des morceaux de chocolat se cassant sous les coups de dents de Mello constituaient un sinistre écho au grésillement du brasier dessinant des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs les entourant, mourant lentement mais sûrement en absence de toutes choses à ravager de ses flammes. La chaleur avait même commencé à décliner dans l'entrepôt où le blond se tenait, la sueur humidifiant désagréablement son haut de cuir tandis que la tablette s'alternait à ses lèvres avec une clope qu'il fumait par intermittence.

Fumer n'avait jamais été l'un de ses trips, mais il devait le faire.

Pour que Matt fût là.

Pour que Matt pût profiter … profiter de la mise à mort du premier de ses meurtriers.

Treize voitures soit dix-neuf gardes du corps présents.

Dix-neuf gardes du présents soit dix-neuf exécutions … et dix-neuf cigarettes.

La première exécution avait d'ailleurs failli se faire sans cri et sans douleur - proprement et rapidement réglée d'une balle dans la tête - mais Mello n'avait pu s'empêcher de se raviser lorsqu'il avait eu ce mec dans sa ligne de mire. Méritait-il seulement de mourir vite ? Sans avoir à éprouver la peur ni l'angoisse ? Sans avoir à souffrir avant ?

Non … .

Non, il ne le méritait pas un seul instant, et le blond s'était alors fait une joie de lui régler son cas comme il l'avait indirectement fait avec Takada : dans un grand feu de joie ! Avec les deux genoux fracturés d'une balle dans chacun, le pauvre type avait ainsi eu tout le loisir de souffrir avant comme pendant son exécution, et Mello s'était d'ailleurs fait un devoir d'assister jusqu'au bout à ce sinistre spectacle. Clope et chocolat à la bouche. Pour lui et pour Matt.

_J'espère que t'as apprécié Matty, parce que moi j'ai pris mon pied. C'est que le premier de toutes façons, alors on va avoir largement le temps de s'amuser … largement … connard de Mail va … _

L'amertume … .

Gâchant sa vengeance … .  
Gâchant même le goût du chocolat, comme si ses papilles gustatives avaient été détruites par cette clope … .

Et maintenant qu'il ne restait plus sous ses yeux qu'une forme calcinée et un sol de béton noirci, le blond se décida enfin à tourner les talons afin de quitter les lieux. Un instant, il fut d'ailleurs tenté de laisser mégot et papier d'emballage sur place afin de signer sa vengeance de la plus flagrante des manières, mais cette idée fut rapidement repoussée. Si cette signature n'évoquerait rien de plus à ses proies qu'un avertissement, elle serait en revanche des plus reconnaissables pour Near … et le blond n'avait absolument aucune envie d'attirer cette attention-là sur lui. Near ne comprendrait pas, Near n'approuverait pas. Alors autant ne pas lui donner une trop belle occasion de lui coller aux basques.

Ces deux-là échouèrent donc ainsi dans l'une des poches de sa veste en cuir sans autre forme de procès, et Mello sortit alors afin de se diriger en direction de sa moto. Une bien belle bécane d'ailleurs. Noir aux reflets bordeaux. Puissante et racée. Vibrant entre ses cuisses à chaque accélération. Sa vélocité lui rappelant la fougue de celui qui la lui avait offerte il y avait un peu plus d'un mois de cela … .

_Tes saletés de clope, ta moto pleine de sous-entendus foireux … putain Matt, t'es vraiment qu'un crevard d'avoir disparu de la sorte. J'ai même pas eu le temps de te péter les dents … _

Doux souvenirs d'une nuit d'amour.

Si l'on pouvait utiliser ce mot dans une telle situation en tout cas … .

* * *

« Matt, c'est quoi ça ?

- Mobe … » lui répondit le rouquin d'un ton amorphe, allongé en travers du canapé dans une position des plus atypiques. Atypique ou plus tant que ça en fait, tant Mello avait pris l'habitude de voir son ''colocataire'' s'avachir tête à l'envers à quelques centimètres du sol et jambes nonchalamment passées sur le dossier du sofa.

« J'vois bien que c'est une moto mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en plein milieu du salon ?! »

Volute de fumée pour toute réponse, regard vaguement blasé miroitant à travers les verres teintés en orange. Matt affichait bien souvent cet air trop détaché pour être vrai, mais le blond avait appris depuis bien longtemps à passer outre. De la même manière que le rouquin s'était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur et à cette violence lancinante lui collant bien souvent à la peau.

« Cinq … quatre … trois …

- Tu comptes quoi là au juste ?!

- Les secondes avant que tu pètes ta pile et que tu m'arraches du canapé pour me coller contre un mur et me demander des explications.

- Matt … » souffla le blond d'un ton manifestement à bout de patience, ses doigts venant bientôt se pincer sur l'arrête de son nez comme si demeurer calme encore quelques instants représentait un effort colossal pour lui.

« Deux … un …

- Matt ! » hurla soudainement Mello en chopant son comparse par le col de son sempiternel tee-shirt rayé, le décollant brusquement du canapé pour le plaquer avec force contre le mur le plus proche. Comme prédit … .

- Zéro … bon anniversaire Mihael. J'avais pas suffisamment de papier cadeau pour l'emballer alors j'me suis dit que la laisser traîner dans le salon serait suffisant pour la surprise. Je l'ai choisie à mon image : sombre avec des reflets rouge, puissante, racée, vibrant entre tes cuisses chaque fois que tu auras envie de la faire rugir … . »

Loin de sa nonchalance habituelle, la voix de Matt s'était faite chaude et sensuelle pour susurrer ces paroles à l'oreille d'un blond qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil vaguement dubitatif et amusé face à tout ça, son emprise se desserrant toutefois dès que le rouquin glissant sa main dans la sienne pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Dis-moi Matt …

- Mmhh ?

- Quand t'es arrivé à la Wammy's, Roger t'avais pas filé des cours pour te débarrasser de ton accent amerloque ? Et de tes mauvaises manières par la même occas' ?

- MON accent, Micha Cabot ? T'es sûr de ce que t'avances là ?

- J'suis toujours sûr de moi et j'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir à force … . »

Une vérité que le rouquin n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de confirmer ou d'infirmer puisqu'une délicieuse paire de lèvres vint capturer les siennes avec fougue, l'odeur chocolatée de Mello ne tardant pas à lui monter à la tête tandis que son étreinte se refermait aussitôt sur ce corps si désirable.

Micha Cabot … son Micha Cabot … .

Un surnom certes spécial et bien loin de ceux qu'avaient pu lui donner tous leurs camarades de l'institut, mais un surnom qui avait surtout révélé sa finesse d'esprit sitôt qu'il avait fait la connaissance du blond. Le surnom russe collant le plus à son prénom slave et le ''cabot'' dérivant directement de l'ange de la Cabbale qui lui avait offert le-dit prénom. Même du haut de ses sept ans, ce gamin était déjà redoutable d'intelligence.

Même du haut de ses sept ans, Mello était déjà un sacré cabot … .

* * *

… Mais un cabot désormais abandonné par son Matty.

Difficile de ne pas y penser à chaque seconde rythmant désormais sa vie, et pourtant, Mello savait que le pire n'avait pas encore été traversé. Au contraire, il restait à venir.

Lorsqu'il se rendrait réellement compte de la mort de Matt.

De la disparition de Matt.

De la perte de tout ce qui avait été eux … .

_Matt … _

C'était sans doute ironique, mais le bond aurait presque souhaité que ce moment arrivât vite, trop conscient que le déni était d'ors et déjà en train de tisser sa toile tout autour de lui. Positive ou négative ? Impossible de le dire pour l'instant, et ce même si Mello avait bien conscience que lorsque cet instant arriverait, il risquerait bien de proprement péter un plomb. Le pire de sa vie. Le plus ravageur aussi.

Pour lui et pour ses ennemis.

Mais perdre ainsi du temps sur la scène de son crime était tout sauf judicieux, aussi le jeune homme ne tarda-t-il pas à se secouer afin de se sortir de ses folles conjectures. Bien qu'il ait choisi cet entrepôt avec soin pour ne pas être dérangé, la probabilité d'une intervention extérieure n'était jamais à exclure, et il était donc plus que temps de mettre les voiles.

Pour aller où ? Aucune idée, mais cela n'empêcha pas la moto de rugir bientôt sur un axe très fréquenté de Tokyo, plongeant résolument au cœur de la ville tout en slalomant entre les voitures n'avançant plus qu'au ralenti à cette heure-ci. Ce fut d'ailleurs une portière s'ouvrant pile sous son nez et l'obligeant à freiner en catastrophe qui lui fit reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ses réflexes l'ayant largement conduit au-delà de son appartement.

Largement au-delà du petit supermarché où il avait pris l'habitude de se ravitailler.

Et largement au-delà des anciens locaux qu'avaient occupé Near et son équipe.

Juste là.  
En face de l'imposant immeuble accueillant NHN.

_Au prochain … _

Sur le côté du bâtiment, une voiture noire était d'ailleurs en train de sortir afin de s'insérer dans la circulation dense, et il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil à Mello pour reconnaître deux de ses dix-huit Némésis restantes. Si la proie venait à lui, alors il allait se faire un plaisir de l'exécuter sans la faire attendre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : ''Le marchand de bulles'' ..._


	3. 3 - Le marchand de bulles

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et c'est partit pour un chapitre 3 qui commence tout en douceur ^^_

_Rating : M_

_Disclaimer : Death Note appartient à Obata et Ohba_

* * *

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le marchand de bulles**_

_ A chaque exhortation, son poing s'abattait un peu plus fort sur la table de bois massif meublant le salon, la faisant frémir sur ses pieds. Dans une douloureuse litanie qui dura, et dura, et dura … ._

* * *

Le nouveau, le roux, le petit … .

Génies ou pas, les mômes restaient des mômes. Avec leurs a-priori. Avec leurs mots. Des mots que Matt n'avait encore jamais entendu lui être directement adressés, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de les entendre à la volée, au détour d'un couloir ou lorsqu'il rentrait dans une pièce sans que personne ne l'y attendît. Mais pour autant, les regards qui suivaient en général ses apparitions n'étaient ni hostiles ni moqueurs. Ni méfiants ni agressifs. Simplement curieux. Très curieux. Comme ceux de chatons découvrant pour la première fois une pelote de laine sans oser y toucher. Craignaient-ils de l'aborder ? Très certainement autant que la réciproque était vraie … .

« Matt, tu es là. Nous avons terminé d'aménager ta chambre, viens avec moi, je vais te la montrer. »

Interrompu en pleine contemplation de l'une de ses nouvelles camarades en train de s'entraîner à la flûte traversière, le gamin avait doucement tourné la tête lorsque Roger l'avait ainsi interpellé. Sa chambre ? Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée, il avait dû dormir dans une petite chambre toute simple, une ''chambre-transit'' comme l'avait appelée lui-même le directeur de la Wammy's House. Apparemment, son arrivée prématurée n'avait pas laissé le temps d'achever tous les préparatifs, mais ça n'avait pas pris tant de temps que cela vu qu'il n'était là que depuis une semaine.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Matt fut sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde tant sa curiosité avait été éveillée par cette simple déclaration, et il s'était aussitôt précipité à la suite de la vieille silhouette qui quittait déjà la salle de musique pour se diriger vers l'aile des chambres, enfilant le long couloir tandis qu'une de ses mains s'était affectueusement posée sur l'épaule du gosse.

Mail Jeevas.

Timide au point qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis une semaine. D'aucun aurait pu le croire muet si la politesse du gamin ne l'avait pas poussé à souffler quelques mots d'une voix si basse qu'il avait chaque fois fallu tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Un remerciement lorsqu'on lui donnait quelque chose, une réponse à peine murmurée lorsqu'il était interrogé en cours … . Roger ne s'en inquiétait toutefois pas le moins du monde, et il avait d'ailleurs déjà trouvé une solution pour mettre Matt plus à l'aise et le pousser à communiquer davantage avec les autres enfants.

« C'est ici Matt, bienvenue chez toi. »

Et sans plus attendre, le vieil homme toqua quelques coups à une porte qu'il ouvrit dès qu'il en reçut l'autorisation, dévoilant ainsi une vaste chambre où les rayons du soleil entraient à flot en ce milieu d'après-midi. Le pan de bois se situait d'ailleurs à l'exact milieu de la pièce, permettant ainsi aux enfants - toujours à deux dans une chambre afin de renforcer les liens entre eux - de mieux démarquer leurs territoires respectifs. Celui-ci se composait ainsi d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une chaise à roulettes, mais tout le reste était laissé à leur entier choix. Décoration, meubles supplémentaires, jouets, équipement … rien ne leur était refusé, il suffisait qu'ils en fissent la demande pour l'obtenir.

« Matt, je te présente Mello, c'est avec lui que tu vas partager la chambre. Mello voici Matt, je te le confie. »

Regards intrigués de part et d'autre, tête basculant doucement sur le côté comme pour s'offrir un nouvel angle de vue sur l'autre. Les deux gosses avaient d'ailleurs agit avec une telle simultanéité qu'on aurait pu croire un jeu de miroir, et Roger sortit ainsi sans un mot afin de ne pas troubler ce moment. Ce moment où chacun se découvrait, s'apprivoisait.

S'il ne s'était pas trompé, le côté sociable et moteur du blond devrait normalement être le déclencheur du petit Matt … .

Un petit Matt qui demeurait sans bouger au milieu de la pièce, observant Mello autant que la réciproque était vraie. Tête blonde suivant chaque mouvement d'une tête rousse, chaque expression, chaque réaction. Du haut de ses sept ans, Mello n'était guère plus âgé que son nouveau colocataire, mais il émanait toutefois de lui une assurance qui aurait facilement pu lui rajouter des années. Une assurance visible et affichée. Crasse presque. Mais aussi terriblement rassurante pour un petit rouquin qui sentit bientôt ses ourlées se relever en un timide sourire. Sa main se tendre afin de se saluer en une poignée de main presque virile pour ces deux petits bouts.

Premier contact.

Premier sourire de part et d'autre.

Et comme si de rien n'était, Matt sembla oublier le blond sitôt que leurs mains se lâchèrent, son regard explorant alors son nouvel environnement avec une curiosité presque joueuse tandis qu'il tordait le cou pour mieux voir ce que Mello avait accroché à sa partie de mur. Un tableau de Mendeleïev, le discours ''I have a dream'' de Martin Luther King imprimé sur deux pages accrochées côte à côte, une carte du monde, la ''Divine Proportion'' de Léonard de Vinci faisant office de voisine à un extrait de la ''Divine Comédie'' de Dante … . Tant et tant de choses bien impersonnelles dans une chambre d'enfant, à l'exception d'une seule. D'une photo, représentant le blond en compagnie d'un jeune homme plus âgé que lui, curieusement assis accroupi sur sa chaise tandis que le cliché semblait avoir été volé en pleine partie d'échecs. Un bon souvenir s'il fallait se fier au sourire de Mello chaque fois qu'il regardait cette image.

« C'est L. C'est lui qui partageait la chambre avec moi avant, mais il a quitté la Wammy's il y a quelques mois déjà. C'était plus facile pour son … travail. »

Le gosse avait hésité sur le mot, mais il avait finalement préféré demeurer discret sur les activités de L. C'était certes un secret de polichinelle en ces lieux, mais Mello s'était toujours démontré prudent lorsqu'il parlait de son ancien colocataire. Comme pour le protéger d'éventuels ennemis. Comme pour préserver leur jardin secret.

Mais déjà, Matt avait de nouveau tourné les talons pour continuer ses explorations, contournant ainsi le lit pour jeter un œil sur le bureau encombré du blond. Si encombré que la plaque de bois disparaissait entièrement sous des montagnes de livres et de feuilles, le tout surmonté d'une petite bouteille en plastique rouge et jaune vif. L'objet avait été gagné il y avait bien trois semaines de cela, à la fête foraine où Roger les avait tous emmenés, et Mello avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'en débarrasser en le jetant à la poubelle mais sans succès, Linda s'échinant à le récupérer pour le lui ramener. Et accessoirement le poser pile sur la masse de ses affaires … .

« Bulles … ? »

La voix était basse et hésitante, mais pas fluette pour autant. Timide sans être apeurée. Comme si le gamin doutait simplement que le fait d'ouvrir la bouche pût présenter une quelconque utilité.

« Ouais c'est du liquide à bulles, j'sais pas pourquoi Linda s'acharne à me le ramener mais …

- Bulles. »

En temps normal, Mello avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui coupât la parole, mais comment en vouloir à cet adorable rouquin qui avait saisi la bouteille avec mille précautions, la lui tendant lentement tout en le dévorant de ses yeux vert.

« Regarde, il faut faire comme ça … . »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le blond agita la petite bouteille avant de l'ouvrir doucement, le capuchon emmenant avec lui une longue tige jaune surmontée d'un rond où frissonnait déjà une esquisse de bulle aux reflets de pétrole. Il ne restait plus qu'à souffler dessus. Doucement. Tout doucement. Pour que le liquide se mît à trembler tout en se déformant, dessinant lentement une bulle frémissante qui finit par prendre son envol dans la pièce après plusieurs secondes de souffle appliqué.

Grosse bulle bleutée entourée de folles petites bulles multicolores qu'avait crée un cercle plus petit se situant juste en dessous du plus gros.

Amas de bulles qui virent bientôt leur rang grossir au fur et à mesure que Mello plongeait la tige dans le liquide puis soufflait à nouveau dessus, la chambre se retrouvant bientôt noyée sous une myriade de bulles de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Matt semblait d'ailleurs proprement ravi tandis que ses mains ouvertes largement en coupoles tentaient de recueillir avec douceur ces éphémères.

« Merci Mello ! »

La voix du rouquin était désormais nettement plus forte, teintée de ce rire d'enfant qu'il ne cherchait même pas à retenir en présence du blond. Son sourire parlait d'ailleurs pour lui.

Première prise de contact plus que réussie … .

* * *

« MAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! »

Le cri sembla perdurer de longues secondes à ses oreilles tandis qu'une couche de sueur couvrait désagréablement son corps, collant le drap à sa peau au point que Mello dut se débattre un instant dans l'obscurité afin de pouvoir enfin s'extraire de son lit. Une opération qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas sans dégâts parce qu'au bout de quelques instants seulement, le drap se retrouva en autant de lambeaux que les mains crispées du blond pouvaient en faire, celles-ci se serrant bientôt convulsivement en poing pour s'abattre sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de tomber à sa portée.

« MATT ! MATT ! MATT ! »

L'appartement était en train de voler en éclat, littéralement.

Sa voix était en train de voler en éclat, littéralement.

Ses mains ensanglantées ne furent bientôt plus que le pâle reflet de ses cordes vocales menaçant de se rompre sous ses hurlements. De son cœur cognant si fort dans sa cage thoracique que Mello en éprouva bientôt une douleur sourde lui arrachant un rire de dément.

« Allez vas-y fils de pute de Kira, bute-moi … . Bute-moi si tu l'peux ! T'entends connard ?! BUTE-MOI SI TU LE PEUX ! »

A chaque exhortation, son poing s'abattait un peu plus fort sur la table de bois massif meublant le salon, la faisant frémir sur ses pieds. Dans une douloureuse litanie qui dura, et dura, et dura … .

Jusqu'à ce que le silence se fît.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette tremblante se laissât glisser à terre, ses mains se resserrant autour de ses genoux pliés contre son torse, comme si cette position pouvait suffire à contenir ses sanglots.

« Matt … . »

Sa voix désormais éraillée,

Son souffle désordonné,

Son esprit ravagé.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer … tout ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
